pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Agavar Region
The Agavar region is the region where the games Pokemon Tanzanite and Pokemon Tiger's Eye will take place. Rival Battles New Features * The addition of 208 new Pokemon * A new stat, Elevation, as well as a new Status, Exhaustion * There are now 9 gyms instead of 8. * 3-D Graphics *The addition of specific items for pokemon to eat, as opposed to just PokeFood, some of which will cause evolution * Legendaries Deathstroke's Monsters *Overris image: Electric.gif *Plasmis image: Poison.gif *Cinderis image: Rock.gif The Legendary Birds *Toxcuatro image: Poison.gif image: Flying.gif *Maricinco image: Water.gif image: Flying.gif *Triseis image: Dark.gif image: Flying.gif The Temperature The Temperature gods are all Pokemon who can either cause *Fritinum image: Ice.gif image: Steel.gif The cause of all things cold. It is said that it was the first ever ice type pokemon. It can cause a human to freeze instantly if they are even within 12 feet of Fritinum. It is the mascot of Pokemon Tanzanite, and is catchable after the eigth gym is beaten in the event where Team Glacier awakens it with the Frozen Drum. Signature Move- Hypothermia- The opponent can no longer score STAB or any positive type bonuses, and becomes Frozen. *Starvolk image: Fire.gif image: Dark.gif The cause of all things hot. It is said that it was Giovanni's first Pokemon because it made people and pokemon suffer. It can incinerate anything that is "inferior" to it. It is the mascot of Pokemon Tiger's Eye, and is catchable after the eigth gym is beaten in the event where Team Furnace uses the item: The Burned Trumpet. Signature Move- Hyperthermia- The opponent can no longer score STAB or any positive type bonuses, and acquire's Exhaustion(Status Condition). *Tosheídroimage: Water.gif image: Psychic.gif Tosheidro is the balance between Hot and Cold. It has the ability to bring humans body temperature back to normal if they are suffering from Hypothermia/Hyperthermia. It will be the mascot of Pokemon Amethyst. For now, it is catchable after you beat the elite four, when given the Gordon Ticket which leads you to Yamagrowth Cave. Signature Move- Ga Dalistine- image: Normal.gif image: Dark.gif Dalishearine is based off of Delilah, the woman in ancient Hebrew Mythology who drained all of Sampson's strength with her sharp scissors. Signature Move- Sin Scissor- Lower's the opponent's attack by 6 stages if it hits. Sampervious image: Normal.gif image: Fighting.gif Signature Move- N/A The Greek Dragons The Greek Dragons are mysterious Pokemon resembling the Greek Gods. Thrakzeus Thrakzeus is based off of Zeus, the god of thunderstorms. Just like Zeus, he wields a lightningbolt. Zeusgon's legs and feet are wrapped in some form of cloth. His toga has yellow markings all over it, and his strange headpiece looks like a thundercloud. Thrakeidon Thrakeidon is a sea serpent like creature that wields a trident. He also has sea shells on his forehead and tail. His legs are wrapped in seaweed, and he has 4 letters on his chest. They are 4 letters in the greek alphabet, Alpha, Iota, Pi, and another Alpha. These letters may stand for each of the four oceans. His toga has markings of tridents. His necklace is made of Shrimp and Scallops. *Thrakzeus image: Electric.gif image: Dragon.gif *Thrakeidon image: Water.gif image: Dragon.gif *Thrakaries image: Fighting.gif image: Dragon.gif *Thrakodite image: Psychic.gif image: Dragon.gif Category:Regions Category:Agavar locations Category:Tanzanite and Tiger's Eye locations